I. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a new electrolyte compound and a method for preparing the same, and more specifically to a urea compound having a sulfonate radical and a method for preparing the same. (The "urea compound having a sulfonate radical" may herein be alternatively referred to as "sulfonate urea compound".)
II. Description of the Prior Art:
Many synthetic high molecular-weight substances are defective in moisture-absorptive property, antistatic property, dyeability, etc., so that there have conventionally been used additives such as plasticizers or surface active agents for the improvement of such properties thereof. These ways of improvement have, however, been accompanied by several shortcomings, such as the additive's degradation with time, phase separation, etc. Therefore, it is most preferred to independently polymerize or copolymerize moisture- or water-absorptive monomers. However, in carrying out polyaddition or polycondensation, a full attention should be paid to the selections of raw materials and polymerization method, because a moisture- or water-absorptive functional group contained in some kind of the raw materials may give rise to the inhibition or prohibition of polymerization due to the effect of polarity of the functional group, or may be consumed and dissipated during the polymerization reaction.